Ghosts of Baker Street
by BlueGhoul
Summary: What happens when Danny and his family take a long earned vacation to London? It is only a matter of time before our favourite halfa runs into the world's only Consulting Detective and his blogger. But what will Sherlock deduce about the mysterious Danny Fenton?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! This is my first published fanfic on here, so let's see how it goes... I'm a massive fan of both these shows so hopefully I have done them justice, although this taster only shows things from Danny Phantom. This is just a test really, I'll post more if even one person reads it, I just wanted to make sure that someone would before I went through the trouble of typing the whole thing out. Anyways, I know it's short but please leave a review if you like it, or even if you dont!**

* * *

Danny was having a tough time of things. He and his family were on vacation to London, which normally Danny would have been over the moon about, but it seemed as if wherever he went, ghosts followed. Take the trip to the globe theatre – the ghost of Shakespeare overshadowing King Oberon and wreaking havoc over the whole of the 'fairy kingdom'. Then there was shopping on Oxford Street. To be fair, Danny was having a reasonably good time after his mum agreed to buy him three new CDs and a book on NASA that he hadn't come across before when suddenly…

"BEWARE, FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! SURRENDER TO MY CUBE SHAPED PACKAGES…OF DOOM!"

Danny face palmed. As well as the resident ghosts of Old London Town it seemed that the most annoying spectral residents of Amity Park had followed him all the way across the ocean as well. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! Thank you so much to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me! I really didn't think that anyone would read this particular crossover, so to have all that feedback for such a tiny teaser is incredible!**

**I promise that I'll try to update faster if this continues to get attention, but life is so busy at the minute (I've been to three concerts this week alone. Whoops) I really can't promise anything :)**

**Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy!**

**(oh yes, I do not own Danny Phantom or BBC Sherlock. *cries*)**

* * *

"That'll be £3.60 please"

John smiled at the pretty cashier and left the coffee shop with his steaming beverage. Sherlock had just finished up a particularly trying case and was busy sleeping it off after 4 days of constant pacing and violin playing at 3 in the morning. John took this rare occurrence of not being bothered by his demanding flatmate for a few hours as an opportunity for a spot of retail therapy. He could do with a couple of new jumpers, especially since Sherlock destroyed his favourite with the acid last weekend…

John surfaced from the underground at Oxford Circus and started making his way down the street in search of a promising store.

Just passing the large Disney Store, John stopped as he heard a loud bang and screams as people started running in the opposite direction away from whatever was going on. He reached reflexively for his gun, which he had obviously not brought to what he thought was going to be just another normal shopping trip and then went and ducked in a shop entrance to survey his surroundings. There was no-one about (practically unheard of at this time for one of the busiest streets in the country) and not a sound could be heard. John made to stand up from his crouched position when suddenly…

CRASH!

Two figures came flying through a glass shop front, showering shards over everything including John. He jumped up to help one of the figures lying prone in the middle of the street, a boy who looked to be around in his mid-teens. John grabbed the boy's wrist, drinking in his silver hair and strange uniform-like outfit. His wrist was unnaturally cold, the sort of temperature john had only felt on a long dead body, and there was no pulse. Nothing. John grimaced, fumbling in his pocket for his phone. Abruptly, the supposedly dead boy took in a huge breath and bolted upright, startling John out of his wits.

"Where am I, what happened?" the boy mumbled, shaking his head slightly

John just stared at him with his mouth hanging open. There had been no pulse, he was sure of it! And the more he looked at the boy, the more he noticed how peculiar his appearance was. His hair was a shocking shade of silvery-white, his skin-tight suit looking like something straight out of the comic books John used to enjoy as a child, and there was a sort of otherworldly glow surrounding the boy, something John had absolutely no explanation for. And the eyes. The boy's eyes were the greenest of greens John had ever seen, greener than the hazardous waste Sherlock had gotten all over the kitchen during that one experiment, so green that his eyes seemed to _glow_ with it. "Erm, okay" The strange boy said, distinctly American accent only just registering to John. Said man blinked after he realised he had been staring, and tried to recall the question he had been asked.

"I…erm" he trailed off as he noticed the boy was looking past him. He shakily rose to his feet much to john's protests ("I think you might be seriously hurt, I'm a doctor, I think you might need to be checked over") and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Boxy, you have to follow me all the way to _England_? Or is this this just the universe presenting me with another opportunity for some more misplaced aggression. I gotta admit though, that move with the blue box was unexpected though. Who knew they had phone boxes like _that _hanging around London." His tone was idly sarcastic, and John swung round to see who the kid was talking to. He gasped. Behind him was a decidedly short, chubby man. Completely average and unassuming. Aside from the fact that his skin was _bright blue_ and he was _floating five feet off the ground_. The mass of boxes that came swirling from several shops might have had something to do with John's growing terror as well. He turned back round to the kid, whom he was not really surprised to see floating as well. The _ghost_ John realised opened his mouth to speak,

"Okay, you might want to get out of the way"


End file.
